


Above

by Xeantha



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeantha/pseuds/Xeantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully's nerves have never been higher than the moments preceding her ride with Sumia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since I'm writing again, I just had to write something for my favorite girls in the world. I'm posting this from my phone so sorry if the format is messed up I'll fix it later maybe

Sumia loves the sky. She loves the euphoric feeling that pulses through her veins as she soars through the air. The wind on her face, the light quality of the air in her lungs, the way the earth and its problems become so small and distant, nothing more than specks on a vibrant canvas. She loves everything about being so high above the world.

Sully’s relationship with the sky isn't quite as intimate. That's understandable, considering she's never been higher off the ground than a saddle. To Sully, the big blue expanse above her head is just another part of the world, nothing she harbors special feelings for.

That doesn't mean she isn't excited when Sumia offers to give her a ride on her pegasus.

“Just the two of us” Sumia had finished her offer with, a shy smile spreading on her face.

Sully could feel herself grinning for what must have been the hundredth time that day, her cheeks stinging due to overuse of the muscles. She thrusts her sword clean through a practice dummy before sitting down to rest. Her heart thuds against her chest with much more force than a typical training session should cause. Grumbling in annoyance, she brings her hand to her shoulder and starts rubbing the aching flesh. Was she getting soft? No way, she trains like this every day. But if that isn't the reason…

Before she can think too hard about her thudding chest, a gentle hand rests on her fingers kneading her sore muscle. Tilting her head backwards, her gaze meets a pair of tender brown eyes.

“Sumia!” The ache returns to Sully's cheeks as the corners of her lips twitch upwards. “What's up?”

Sumia’s soft smile makes Sully's chest hurt even more (as if that is possible). “I just wanted to check and see how you're doing. And also if you're still up for taking a ride on my pegasus later today.” Sumia brushes Sully's hand away and begins kneading her shoulders.

Sully lowers her head, closing her eyes as she melts into Sumia’s touch. Sumia’s hands are smaller and not as calloused as her own, but there is a tough quality to her skin earned from her time in combat. A content sigh escapes Sully's lips. “Yeah, of course…” The wonderful feeling of Sumia’s fingers on her skin almost leave her speechless. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

“Oh that's great!” The fingers on Sully's shoulders suddenly stop as Sumia embraces Sully with a hug from behind. “I have a few more things to do around camp, but I should be done in about half an hour. So meet me by the stables then, okay?”

A sudden burning feeling accompanies the sting in Sully's face as she lays a gentle palm on Sumia’s head. “Sure thing, but wouldn't you like some help?”

“Oh no, I'll be fine!” Sumia pushes away from Sully with a grin, and turns to run off. “See you soon Su-” the last syllables turn into a scream as she trips (over nothing) and her face meets the dirt. Before Sully can react, Sumia jolts up and flees, muttering apologies under her breath. Her small frame soon disappears from Sully's sight.

A light chuckle slips past Sully’s lips at Sumia’s departure. Really, she is so cute… And her company always welcome. Sully doesn't get along with most people, but she finds herself easily drawn to Sumia. They have many common interests (against all odds), and Sumia’s gentle personality compliments Sully’s intense nature. Plus, the soft glances Sumia sends in Sully’s direction make her feel warm and safe.

Snapping out of her thoughts a few minutes later, Sully realizes that her heart still hasn't stopped thumping against her chest. An unusual heat also rushed through her face. Damn, she curses internally. She's going to have to see a healer if this doesn't stop soon.

It's only half an hour, but it's the longest half hour Sully’s experienced in her life. No matter how she attempts to distract herself (training, polishing her armor to a shine, challenging any willing soldier to a spar), time crawls along like a snail. A very lazy snail. The kind of snail Sully wants to crush under her boot.

When the half hour finally passes, Sully finds herself dismayed that Sumia isn't there. Then that dismay transforms into frustration targeted at herself. What is with her today? First she gets all worked up during practice, now she's overreacting just because Sumia’s running late. It must be nerves, she tells herself. She's just nervous about floating hundreds of feet above the ground for the first time. Or is she nervous about the cute girl she’ll be up so dangerously high with? Sully bites her cheek in annoyance. Whatever the reason, her sudden loss in composure is a huge pain in the ass.

“Sully!” Sumia’s melodic voice rings from behind Sully. Turning around, Sully spots Sumia running towards her, pegasus in tow. A red shade tints her cheeks as she spews out apologies under her breath.

“Sumia, it's all right.” Sully pats Sumia’s shoulders to soothe her. “Are you ready for this?”

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Sumia giggles, and the way her lips curl upwards makes Sully’s   
breath stop.

“Fair point.” Sully’s chuckle comes out more strained than she’d like. “I'm more than ready.”

“Good.” Sumia turns from Sully and seats herself on the pegasus’s saddle. One hand holds the reins loose, and the other motions for Sully to sit behind her.

“You sure she can support the both of us?” The question is mostly rhetorical, as Sully jumps into the saddle before receiving an answer. “Even when we’re up in the air?”

“Yes, we’ll be fine.” Sully can't see Sumia’s face from this angle, but she can hear the smile in her voice. “Are you seated nice and tight? Wrap your arms around my waist so you don't fall off.”

Coiling herself around Sumia, Sully nods. Then she realizes that Sumia can't see her, and mutters an embarrassed affirmative instead.

“All right, hold on tight!” With a flick of the reins, the pegasus gallops for a few feet, then takes to the sky.

At first, the sensation of being up so high leaves Sully too dizzy to process anything but her light head. A few moments pass before Sully adjusts to the change in altitude. Now she looks on in awe at the ground below. The birds eye view of the camp is breathtaking. From here, she can see everything at once, watch her ant-sized comrades scurry about beneath her. One of the ants looks up (she thinks it's Gaius), and waves at them (or flips them off, it's hard to tell from here).

At this hour, the sky is a warm gold that Sully never appreciated until now. The heavenly rays shine on the clouds, giving them a soft yellow hue. The wind stings against her lips, but the sensation is oddly pleasant. Sully only takes an instant to observe what's around her, and she's soon to preoccupied with what's in front of her to care.

Sumia is glowing in the light, as if she is its source rather than its recipient. Her hair, soft and sweet smelling against Sully’s nose, shines so brightly Sully is afraid she’ll be blinded. Her cheek is occasionally exposed to Sully’s gaze as the air blows it around her, and the skin shines so radiantly Sully wonders if she's made of gold.

Sully tightens her grip around Sumia’s waist. Now she understands why Sumia loves the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> @ intsys let them marry


End file.
